Evangelion: Fairy of the Storm
by KingofthePhantomDragon
Summary: REBOOT OF LIGHTNING OF JUDGEMENT! Taken in by a being of immeasurable power, Shinji returns to Tokyo-3 with a greater power, a greater resolve and a more chipper outlook. Ladies beware! SlightlyOlderShinji, OOCShinji! Rated for language and violence just to be safe.


I'm back with a new version of my previous story **"Judgement of Lightning"** This one is a version where Shinji was taken to the Fairy Tail dimension and raised by the Thunder dragon emperor, whose name will be revealed further down. I've added my own little twists into the mix as well. There is no Infamous, except for some attacks from the games.

With that said, I give you the first chapter of **"Fairy of the Storm"** and know that I don't own Fairy Tail, or Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Chapter 1: Enter Shinji Dragorah, the S-class Dragon Slayer!

(Tokyo-3, year 2000)

The sight of anyone crying would be a heart wrenching thing.

The sight of a three-year old boy crying would normally call for anyone with a heart to reach out to comfort him.

Alas, there was no one at the train station to comfort the boy who was abandoned by his father for "having no use for him".

Shinji Ikari sobbed for an unknown amount of time until he felt a gust of wind hit his tiny body, forcing him to clench his eyes shut. He didn't notice a circle of light appear over his head and descend over his body, taking him to another plane of existence.

(Void between realms)

" **Why do you shed tears, little one?"**

" **Why do you despair?"**

" **Are you harmed, child?"**

These questions were asked by the same deep booming voice. Little Shinji raised his head and his eyes widened in wonder and slight fear.

He was no longer in the train station, waiting for his new caretaker. He was in the center of a strange cloudy domain. The entire area was composed of rumbling storm clouds that had bolts of golden, black/red, and dark purple/white lightning dancing around the only occupant, besides himself.

Before him, was a giant golden scaled creature standing on four legs, with colossal wings on its back. The creature had three heads with majestic crowns of antlers that peered over him with its long necks.

It was a giant three-headed dragon, its slitted eyes a glorious gold on the middle head, blood red inside black sclera on the left, and amethyst purple on the right looking at him with concern.

Shinji sniffed and rubbed the tears away before he answered. "M-mommy said I no talk to stwangers." He hiccupped with a toddler's lisp in his voice.

The dragon huffed in apparent amusement before raising its three heads. **"True, child, your mother is wise and yourself wiser for heeding her words. I am Ghidorah, Emperor of the Thunder Dragons!"** The middle head boomed with his gold eyes flashing.

" **Lightning Gods!"** The red-eyed head declared.

" **Electric Devils!"** The amethyst-eyed head hissed.

Shinji, his despair averted, tilted his head cutely.

"I Shinji Ikawi. Mommy was taken by a big purple monster and then daddy said I was useless and then left me at a twain place." He said morosely.

The dragon narrowed his eyes in contemplation. _**"This boy… he is the one who will pilot the mechanical abomination when the false angels descend."**_ Ghidorah wasn't one to feel pity for another on a whim but this child would have a harsh, nearly crushing, destiny awaiting him. Maybe he could at least bend the boy's fate a bit.

" _ **Plus Igneel, Grandeena, Metallicana, Vicelogia, and Skiadrum made raising a child sound like something I should try."**_ Ghidorah thought.

" **Well, Shinji, I don't think you'd do so well being raised by a neglectful human. I shall keep you here within my dimension."**

" **I shall teach you to wield my magics."**

" **And you will learn to strike back against anything that fate throws at you."**

Little Shinji Ikari would not be seen in Tokyo-3 for many years.

(Magnolia City, Fiore, year-779)

11-year old Shinji Dragorah wobbled off the train before falling face-first to the ground. His once chocolate brown hair now had streaks of light blue highlights and his left eye was covered by a black leather eye-patch, while his cerulean blue right eye was currently a spiral and he wore a black-sleeved silver T-shirt with a pair of jean pants and some sneakers.

" _Damn you, dad! Why the hell couldn't you have just dropped me off in front of this guildhall!?_ He thought heatedly before shaking off his motion sickness.

"Dad said Igneel's son was at this guild and I should get to know him before I'm called back to fight the false angels." He grumbled to himself.

Ghidorah had told Shinji of his home realm and what he would have to do when he was nine. When he asked how his dad knew of what would happen he was answered with _"What part of Lightning_ _ **God**_ _did you not understand, my son? Plus, I live in-between dozens of dimensions by myself, what the hell else am I supposed to do but watch anything interesting in other realms?"_

Needless to say, Shinji was pissed off with his biological father when he learned about his and SEELE's plans for Third Impact.

"Are you alright, young man?" An elderly voice asked from a few feet away.

Shinji turned his head to see a tiny old man with white hair on the sides of his head and a short staff smiling at him with his eyes squinted.

"I'm fine, sir. I just hate transportation because I get motion-sickness."

The man hummed in response. "You're a Dragon Slayer, I presume."

Shinji blinked in response before he nodded, "Do you know of another Dragon Slayer in this city? I know he's the son of the Fire Dragon King, Igneel!?" He asked excitedly.

The elder merely chortled in amusement at the young tween's enthusiasm. "His name is Natsu Dragneel, The Salamander of Fairy Tail. My name is Makarov Dreyar, the Guild master of Fairy Tail." He introduced himself.

Shinji's only response was a slight widening of his smile.

 **(Later, at the Fairy Tail guildhall)**

Shinji's eye was glimmering as he stood before the guild hall that housed his fellow Dragon Slayer.

"This is Fairy Tail, a place where many mages gather for work and comradery. Do fairies have tails? Do they even exist at all? It's a mystery that may never be solved. But it is also a never-ending adventure that we can all share together. Is this something that you wish to be a part of, young man?" Makarov asked the practically gushing pre-teen.

Shinji seemed to sober up after hearing the elder's speech. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a normal looking crystal.

Makarov knew that the item was a lacrima, a memory viewing one, to be specific.

"Before I say anything, my father asked that I give this to you. What you do with what you learn is your choice."

Makarov raised his brow before taking the lacrima. It lit up with a golden light before he felt his consciousness drift.

 **(Within the lacrima crystal)**

Makarov blinked to find himself in a strange realm of storm clouds.

" **I bid you greetings, guild master of Fairy Tail."** A booming voice said from behind him.

The old man slowly turned around and beheld the image of the golden-scaled, three-headed dragon gazing down upon him.

" **This is merely a message for you when my beloved son finds your guild. I ask that you heed my words carefully, for my son's life will be in your hands."**

Makarov remained silent as he listened to Ghidorah's words regarding Shinji being from another world where he would fight within an abominable cybernetic giant to face against alien life-forms called "Angels" in four-five years.

" **He has learned many techniques of all three aspects of my magic, though he favors Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic. My request is that you, who are a master of light-based magic, teach him your style of magic as well as the three legendary fairy spells. I know my Shinji would never abuse them for he is a kindly soul."** The thunder dragon head declared.

" **He also knows I'd beat the living hell out of him if he does abuse them."** The electric devilhead quipped.

" **My boy may be a dancing goof, but he values justice and heart above all."** The Lightning God head supplied.

(Ten minutes later)

Makarov came back to reality to see that Shinji had already gone into the building and was already introduced to the rest of the guild if the sound of the bar brawl was any indication.

" _This boy will be a fun addition, that's for sure."_ He thought as he pocketed the lacrima and entered the guildhall.

Upon entering, he was treated to the sight of Shinji locked in combat with Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's Salamander, himself.

Natsu was a young boy of twelve, with spiky pink (Salmon, he would declare stubbornly) hair that stood straight up. A white scale-patterned scarf around his neck at all times over a red sweatshirt and tan shorts. On his feet was a simple pair of black sandals.

His hands were interlocked with Shinji's as the two boys flared their magic around themselves. Bright orange-red flames for Natsu, and golden lightning surging around Shinji.

"Wow, your dad did a good job training you." Shinji grunted.

"Thanks, you're the first person to believe me upfront when I say I was raised by a dragon." Natsu replied with an obvious strain in his voice.

The two boys separated and stood in ready stances with their elements flaring around them.

"Of course I would. I'm the same as you, cousin!" Shinji declared with a grin that everyone would normally see on Natsu's face.

Before anyone could question him, Makarov decided to begin the boy's introduction.

"Alright, you brats!" He yelled as he jumped up to the rail of the second floor. "We have a new member, starting today! Go ahead and make your introduction, kiddo." He said.

Shinji was practically vibrating in place. Makarov had accepted him into the guild. He turned around and faced the guild members he would soon call comrades. "My name is Shinji Dragorah, Son of the three headed Emperor Ghidorah, the Thunder Dragon, Lightning God, and Electric Devil. He taught me the slayer magics that go with all of his aspects. As far as lightning mages go, you'll never find one tougher than me." He shouted confidently with his thumb pressed into his chest.

A young man's loud obnoxious laugh begged to differ.

"Is this joker for real, gramps?"

Shinji turned his head and saw a blonde man, about seventeen, with blonde hair, a scar over his eye, and an arrogant smirk on his lips. He wore a dark yellow t-shirt over a black long sleeved shirt and dark trousers.

Shinji scowled at the sight and the scent of this guy. _"He smells like me."_ He thought with a small snarl.

"Natsu's mouth is bad enough, now we got another brat claiming to be raised by a dragon?" He scoffed.

"YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, LAXUS! NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION." Natsu roared.

Everyone else was stunned. Not a Laxus' attitude, that was a given. They were surprised by Natsu's quick defense of the new guy.

Laxus was about to tell Natsu off but was beaten by Shinji.

"Thank you cousin, but I think I got this poser." Shinji said coolly, while glaring at Laxus with a surprising amount of hate in his eyes.

Natsu looked at him and grumbled but surprisingly backed away, letting Shinji take the lead.

Laxus raised a brow at the insult but soon he glowered at him.

Shinji pointed his finger at him and said loud and clear. "Where did you get that lacrima!? You're too young and you don't look like you're ballsy enough to have taken it yourself."

The two Dreyar men's eyes widened at his question.

"Lacrima?" Natsu parroted what other guild members were thinking.

"As Natsu knows, our fathers are dragons. They're majestic and intelligent beasts, both powerful and prideful. But they're also greedy hoarders by nature, be it gold, knowledge, or antiquities. One of my father's troves was robbed almost a dozen years ago and among what was stolen was a special lacrima, one of the few Dragon Slayer lacrimas in existence." Shinji told his story to the entire guild and kept his glare on Laxus during his narration.

Natsu's eyes widened at that. He easily understood what Shinji was getting at.

Unfortunately, so did Makarov.

"Shinji, can we continue this in my office?" He demanded rather than asked.

The boy felt the magic coming off of Makarov and was reminded why the old man was the guild master. Deciding he didn't want to cause any grief, he dropped arm and nodded to the old man.

A few minutes later, Shinji, and a sufficiently cowed Laxus stepped from the office. Laxus trudged off to the second floor to brood while the newly stamped Shinji hopped from the doorway and landed next to Natsu's seat. "So cousin, where does one go to get any musical instruments around here?" He asked with a happy grin on his face.

Natsu's own grin was his answer.

Today was the day where a young boy, destined to be a frightened and lonely child, shattered his fate by becoming a member of the greatest mage guild of another world.

The day Shinji Dragorah marched on the path to greatness with his head held high and proud as a mage of Fairy Tail.

 **(Five Years Later year 784)**

16 year old S-class mage Shinji Dragorah stood before the guildhall he had referred to as home for the last five years. His wardrobe consisted of his black eyepatch, a dark black scale-patterned scarf in honor of his 'brother' Natsu, a yellow hoodie over a sleeveless t-shirt which covered the Fairy Tail insignia stamped over the center of his tightly muscled chest. He wore a pair of black jeans over his legs and a pair of simple black shoes.

The entire guild stood behind him as the stormy sky rumbled ominously. The guild had already lost Lisanna on a mission not too long ago and now Shinji, the guild's heart alongside Natsu, was being recalled to his home dimension to fight a war for his biological father. The mood was naturally somber but nobody allowed their tears to shed.

A young woman with blood-red hair and somber brown eyes stepped forward. She was Erza Scarlet, S-class wizard and Fairy Tail's Titania.

"I hate this armor." She grumbled before she was encompassed by the light of her Requip magic. It faded away to reveal she had donned her **Fairy Farewell** armor.

Makarov stood in front of her. "Shinji Dragorah, you are a beloved part of our family and no matter where this road takes you, you will always be such. We will now hear the three laws." He declared.

Shinji stood tall. "The first law: I must never reveal sensitive information that could harm Fairy Tail. The second law: I must never contact any previous clients for my own personal gain. The third law: Though w-we may be separated, I-I-I must never view my own life as worthless. I must live my life with no regrets as though it may be my last day as long as I shall live!" Shinji declared with his tears finally breaking through as he finished the last law.

Makarov nodded. "The fourth law." He began, startling Shinji. "Though you may be gone for now, There will always be a home waiting for you when your mission is complete. We will be waiting with open arms and happy smiles when you are finally able to return to us." He declared, causing the guild members attending Shinji's farewell to raise their hands with the Fairy Tail hand sign as high as they could. Shinji finally allowed his tears to fall with his cries stifled as much as he could.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to raise his head and look upon Natsu's own slightly teary eyes.

"We'll be waiting, cousin. Take care of yourself and Sparky, will ya?" He said with a grin.

"Aye! I'll make sure Natsu trains hard so he'll beat you up when you get back." Happy, the blue flying cat declared joyously.

Shinji's face scrunched up but he nodded resolutely before he hugged them both.

He stepped away and raised his own Fairy Tail hand sign before a bolt of golden lightning struck his position and he was gone with the resulting thunderclap.

 **(Tokyo-3)**

Shinji stood at the train station and beheld the city of his birth with a raised brow at how desolate it looked.

"Did this place become a ghost town after I left?" He wondered out loud. His gaze then fell upon the picture of a woman in her late twenties wearing a tank top and denim booty shorts posing to a camera. The words "I'll pick you up at 4. P.S. Note the cleavage" with an arrow pointing to said cleavage were written upon it.

Upon looking up from the picture, he saw a young woman near his own age with light blue hair, red eyes, and pale alabaster skin wearing a schoolgirl's uniform.

An incredibly loud explosion drew his attention to a figure in the distance. A colossal monster with a skeletal bird's mask was currently being bombarded by a swarm of VTOLs and heavy artillery.

" _One of those "Angels" dad warned me about?"_ He thought. He glanced back at the girl and saw she was gone. "Spooky." He commented to himself.

A screech of rubber on asphalt drew his gaze to an incoming blue car. It pulled up next to him and he saw the sight of a beautiful woman with purple hair. "HURRY! GET IN!" She shouted over the explosions.

"Aw hell!" He grumbled as he dove into the backseat and was immediately struck with his motion sickness when the woman peeled out away from the station.

"Good God, we got out of there just in time didn't we?" The woman asked only to get a groan in return. She looked back and saw Shinji's lime green face looking like he was about to barf.

"Damn you motion sickness." Shinji groaned.

The woman just stared for a few moments before she started laughing at the poor boy.

After a little while, the car stopped.

The woman grabbed a pair of binoculars and observed the battle between the angel and the flock of VTOLs until her attention was pulled away by Shinji's cry of victory.

"Alright, we stopped moving!" The teen cheered and performed a victory dance.

The woman giggled at his little dance routine. "Well, Shinji, you seem to be in high spirits." She chirped.

Shinji stopped his little demonstration of how much of a nuisance he really was and took in the sight of the pretty woman standing against her car.

She was a good few inches taller than himself with a head full of dark purple hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her body was obviously that of a bikini model that could rival, if not outright surpass that of Mirajane.

"Well, my name is Captain Misato Katsuragi. I'm the Operations Director of NERV." The pretty woman introduced herself.

Shinji just smiled at her. "My name is Shinji Dragorah." He said with a bow.

Misato was about to ask about his surname but a sudden "whoosh" drew her attention back to the battle. The VTOLs had dropped something near the angel and quickly retreated away from it.

Misato's eyes widened in alarm. "They dropped an N-2 mine! Shinji, get-" Her warning was interrupted by an explosion from near the angel.

Shinji blurred past Misato before she could do or say anything. He stood between her and the incoming shockwave. **"Thunder Dragon Polarity Wall!"** He roared. A burst of golden lightning shot from his palm and formed into a semi-transparent half-sphere around the humans and the car, protecting them from the flying debris and the shockwave.

Misato's eyes widened in absolute shock and wonder at the sight before her. Shinji merely smirked as the winds tapered off until all was still.

He dropped his palm, causing the barrier to dispel and the sight that greeted them was the angel looking none-the-worse for wear. The bone mask it wore was fractured and it seemed like a new one was already growing.

"Okay, that bought us a bit of time. If I use the **Storm Drive** , I could take the thing out with minimal damage." He mused to himself until he was drawn from his thoughts by a woman's scream.

"OKAY, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? YOUR FILE DIDN'T SAY A DAMN THING ABOUT YOU BEING AN ELECTROKINETIC WIZARD OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU ARE!" Misato shouted. The woman was obviously freaking out, much to Shinji's amusement.

"Well, like I was saying earlier, my name is Shinji Dragorah: S-class wizard of the Fairy Tail mage guild. I'm the **Thunder Dragon Slayer, Lightning God Slayer, and Electric Devil Slayer**. Raised by the three-headed dragon emperor, Kaiser Ghidorah as his heir and prince." He stated with a formal bow.

Misato just looked at him with a deadpan expression. "Do you seriously think I can believe any of that?" She asked.

Shinji just raised a brow with an amused smirk on his face. "Did you not just see me create a barrier made of golden lightning that protected you, me, and the metal death machine just now?"

She blanched at his smug face, knowing he was right. She couldn't refute what he just said since there was a trench in the ground from where the winds were stopped by his barrier.

She just shook her head and started pushing him towards her car. "Okay, I'm not nearly drunk enough nor is this the time to think about wizards and magic. The angel's been stopped for now but it'll regenerate in about an hour or two." She had to put an extra bit of effort to get him in the car but after she had him strapped in, they took off with Shinji's putrid green face serving as her entertainment until they arrived at a large elevator that lowered the car into the earth.

"This is the secret organization NERV, whose sole purpose is the eradication of the extraterrestrial life-forms called "Angels". This is for you." She said as she handed him a black folder with the NERV insignia stamped on the front in blood red. Her answer was in the form of a miserable grumble from Shinji's mouth and stomach, causing her to giggle.

After they left the car (sprinted from it in Shinji's case), the two passed through a series of hallways.

"We're lost aren't we?" Shinji asked the older woman rhetorically.

"W-Well, no need to worry. All these paths lead somewhere." She answered in an attempt to appear composed.

Shinji laughed at her flushed state, causing her to grab his head in a headlock and tug on his cheek.

The elevator door opened next to them, causing them to freeze.

A woman wearing a white lab coat over a black one piece swimsuit glared at Misato, who released the boy at the amount of annoyance in the other woman's glare.

"H-Hi, Ritsuko." She stammered.

"Hi, Doctor Swimsuit!" Shinji chirped with a raised hand and a cheesy grin.

Misato snickered at his name for her friend.

Ritsuko Akagi rolled her eyes at the two and ushered them into the elevator. "Honestly, Misato, we're short on both time and manpower and we're losing both while you keep getting lost." She lectured the woman.

"Yeah, I even had time to ditch her, go to the bathroom, do my business, and get back in step with her before she even knew I was gone." He said proudly.

Misato's reply was getting him back in a headlock and choking him while he yelled for mercy.

Ritsuko watched this with a twitch in her brow.

Seeing this, Misato released the young wizard. "Well Rits, this is Shinji Ikari, or Dragorah, as he likes to call himself. According to the Marduk Institute, this is the Third Child." She introduced the scowling young man.

"I cast away the name Ikari. I'll have nothing to do with the coward who ran away from the responsibility of being a father. I was raised by Ghidorah and I'll take the name he gave me until the day I die." He stated proudly.

Misato continued as if he didn't say anything. "As you can see, he's a lot more entertaining than his father." She finished.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY, WOMAN!?" He shouted indignantly and flailed his fists around childishly, causing the two women to giggle.

The next few minutes went by with the two adult women talking about the upcoming operation with Shinji merely following them. After a few minutes, they entered a dark room with the door shutting behind them, leaving them in total darkness.

"And the Lord said, "Let there be light!" and…" Shinji started dramatically.

Nothing happened.

"…Nothing! Okay, so I'm apparently the turd in the punchbowl." He said in response.

Misato started laughing until the lights suddenly switched on, revealing a giant purple face in front of the trio.

Ritsuko expected a scream or at least a yelp from the boy. Instead…

"Alright, who turned on the lights right at that moment? Do you enjoy making me look like a dumbass?" He shouted out to the walls.

Misato started guffawing at his antics. Once she calmed down, Ritsuko started her presentation.

"Shinji, this is the bio-mechanical lifeform, codenamed: Evangelion Unit-01. This synthetic creature was designed specifically to combat the Angels." She announced.

Shinji merely raised his brow. "So this is what Gendo abandoned me to do twelve years ago?" He asked bitterly.

"Correct. This is the reason you were summoned here." A voice echoed through the hangar from a speaker system. Shinji's eye hardened as he turned his glare to a balcony where he saw the image of his biological father looking down on him imperiously.

"…" The two glared at each other. One in utter apathy and the other in restrained loathing.

"Prepare the Entry Plug and recalibrate Unit-01 for the pilot.

Misato started. "What do you mean pilot!? Rei's still injured from her previous synch test and there are no other pilots." She objected.

"One was just delivered to us." Ritsuko stated casually.

Misato jerked her head around from the Commander, Ritsuko, and the boy she was begrudgingly starting to like, who was currently cleaning his ear with his pinky. "You can't mean him! He never saw the Evangelion unit before today! He has no experience or training!" She shouted.

"I'm with the hot lady on this one. I'm fine with takin' down another monster but I ain't comfortable with using Mecha-Barney to do it." Shinji stated.

Misato's cheeks dusted a light pink at his compliment much to her frustration.

Gendo hardly batted an eye at his concerns. "The third child is the only one here who is able to slay the Angel." He stated.

"He only needs to sit in the entry plug. We can walk him through the rest from there." Ritsuko said.

Shinji only rolled his eye at her. "Look doc, I'm no stranger to a fight against an ugly-ass monster but I'm not even close to prepared to use a giant metal grapevine to fight with. My own two fists, elbows, knees, feet, and my frontal lobe have been sufficient enough to get me through my battles."

Gendo grunted and grabbed a phone connected to the wall to his right. "Fuyutsuki, wake Rei. Our spare's useless… She's not dead yet." He stated coldly.

After a minute, the door at the end of the gangplank opened and a gurney was wheeled in by three medical officers. On it was the very girl Shinji had seen when he arrived in Tokyo-3 wearing a white bodysuit and a lot of bandages wrapped around her body.

Shinji raised a brow at her current state of health before turning to Misato. "Is that ass-hair serious!?" He asked the woman who shrugged helplessly.

"Either you pilot or she does, simple as that." Ritsuko said uncaringly.

Shinji held up his hand and flipped the bird at the heartless doctor.

Any further banter was halted by a sudden earthquake that shook several iron beams loose and knocked Ritsuko and the three officers over. Misato dove over Rei and eased her to the floor. Several girders fell towards The Operations director and the first child.

Shinji decided now was the time to take action.

Misato looked up when she heard the sound of impacting fists, followed by the sound of screaming electricity. She looked up and saw Shinji with his knuckles touching and some kind of golden circle with a snarling dragon in its center, surrounded by a ring of lightning sigils and strange runes.

"Time to rock!" Shinji declared before his eye snapped open, revealing that it was now a molten gold with a paper-thin slit. He inhaled a large amount of air, making his cheeks puff up like a chipmunk's. " **Thunder Dragon Roar!** " He howled before he threw his head forward and unleashed a beam of condensed lightning from his mouth. The lightning struck the beams and they were instantly vaporized from the mass of electric power. Another beam snapped loose and fell towards him, so Shinji pulled his fist back to strike it. Before it could get close enough, a loud creaking sound followed by a metallic snap came from beneath him before a giant purple arm rose from the orange lake beneath the walkway. It stopped over the boy and the girders bounced off the limb and struck the glass protecting the gob smacked Gendo.

"Okay, that was weird." Shinji commented. Misato looked at him with a deadpanned expression while Ritsuko looked like she was about to have a conniption due to what she had just seen.

He walked calmly towards the injured Rei, who was twitching in pain. Shinji's hands began sparking with golden lightning again and he pressed a hand to the center of her chest and her forehead.

After a few moments, Rei stilled and her breathing evened out, showing she had fallen into a peaceful sleep. "I sped up her body's natural regeneration capabilities and put her into a temporary coma until she finishes healing." He told Misato. He then turned towards Gendo.

"How much?" Shinji asked out of the blue. Everyone else turned their attention to the boy who had a new sense of seriousness in his demeanor. "I spent the best time of my life in a mercenary guild and just like any other mercenary mission, I expect to be paid with interest depending on the level of danger and any unexpected surprises I'm about to face. Considering the fact that I was brought here to kill this thing specifically, I'd wager it'd be fair to ask about twenty million yen per angel, ten upfront and another ten after it's dead. Do we have an accord?" He asked.

Gendo narrowed his eyes. This was not what the Third's personality was supposed to be. He should have been meek and starved for any form of affection, a weak little lamb. He-

"I know what you're thinking, old man." Shinji interrupted his inner monologue. "You were expecting a weak little worm that you could mold into what you wanted me to be. Well, I'm happy to disappoint you. I'm a proud dragon and I won't let anyone push me around." He declared proudly with his arms crossed.

The Supreme Commander glared at the boy below him. He forced himself to calm down and decided to figure out how he acquired his strange abilities at a later date. "Very well. We have a deal." He ground out.

"Prepare Unit-01 for sortie." Misato bellowed out before grabbing Shinji and leading him towards the Entry Plug.

She grabbed Shinji by his shoulders and kneeled down so she could look him in the eye. "Shinji, I'm so sorry for this. I didn't know that he'd blackmail you into piloting." She apologized to the smiling young man.

"Don't worry, pretty lady. I was expecting something like this, if not this event specifically. I wasn't lying about putting down monsters." He said cheerfully. He then pulled off his bag and held it out for her to take. "It's getting close to her feeding time, so would you mind handling that for me?" He asked.

"Feed? Her?" Misato asked. The bag she was holding then started wiggling. Slightly wary, she unzipped it and had to fight back the squeal at what she saw. Inside the bag was a tiny gray-furred kitten with a white tummy and a beautiful pair of green eyes.

"Nya." She mewed to Misato, who grabbed her and cuddled her close to her face.

Shinji reached into the bag and pulled out a baby bottle full of milk. "Her name's Sparky. She's known as an Exceed but kitty-cat doesn't offend her." He said as he handed her the bottle.

Misato immediately held the bottle out to the kitten and she immediately latched onto it.

Shinji left them to it and entered the hangar where he would be manning the Entry Plug.

 **(NERV Command Center)**

Misato walked in to the command center with her stoic commander persona in place. It was only quashed by the kitten she was feeding in her arms.

"Misato, what the hell is that?" Ritsuko said as she pointed to the kitten who finished her bottle and started looking around at her surroundings in her cute kitten fashion.

Misato grinned at her friend. "Her name is Sparky and she's Shinji's kitty." She announced happily.

"Captain, the operation's about to begin." Shigeru Aoba, one of the bridge operators announced.

"Initiating synchronization." Maya Ibuki announced.

 **(Entry Plug for Unit-01)**

"Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored." Shinji droned into the silence. All of a sudden, the walls of the Entry Plug started lighting up in a series of different colors before settling on the image of the hangar around Unit-01.

"Whoa! What the hell!?" Shinji shouted when the plug started to fill with an orange liquid. He held his breath as it passed his mouth.

"Shinji, that's LCL, a liquid that acts as a catalyst to assist in synchronization. If you breathe it in, it oxygenates the blood directly." Misato announced through the speaker system.

The Dragon Slayer coughed as he did as she said. "Ugh! This stuff tastes like blood." He complained.

"Quit whining. You're a man aren't you?" Misato demanded.

Shinji raised a brow at her. "Are you asking me to drop my pants for your proof, lady?"

"WILL YOU QUIT GOOFING OFF!?" She demanded with her cheeks lighting up.

 **(NERV Command Center)**

"Doctor Akagi. Look at this." Maya shouted to her superior. Ritsuko looked at her screen and her eyes widened in shock.

"Misato, his synch ratio is 82.4 percent." She announced.

"Well, then, we'll have an easier time walking him through it." She said in reply.

"All systems green, captain." Makoto Hyuga announced.

"Alright then, people! LAUNCH EVA!" She shouted.

The catapult system shot Unit-01 up to the surface.

 **(With Shinji)**

"WHOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Shinji hooted until he reached the peak of the ride. "Wow, that bitch is ugly." He commented as the angel came into view.

"Shinji, just concentrate on walking for now." Ritsuko commanded over the speakers.

The young man concentrated on his leg moving and the Eva unit performed exactly as he imagined.

"He's walking!" Maya cheered.

The Eva suddenly kneeled down with one hand on the ground.

"Shinji?" Misato asked.

"Time to rock, people!" He shouted before the Eva clenched its muscles.

" **Thunder Dragon Sword Horn!"** Shinji roared before the Eva was covered in by a golden aura of lightning and it lunged forward. Its horn slammed into the angel's torso, just below the large red orb and it spun itself around until it jerked its head upwards, sending the angel into the air.

 **(NERV Command Center)**

All the people watching the battle either gawked or exclaimed in shock at what they had just seen.

"Oh, I can't wait for the story behind this." Misato sighed.

"Who says you have to wait for long?" A cute squeaky voice asked.

Misato froze and slowly looked down to the little kitten she had fed earlier.

Sparky blinked twice before she raised her front paw. "Hi, pretty lady." She squeaked.

"Waah!" Misato squawked and tossed the cat into the air, where she stayed thanks to the tiny white angel wings that appeared at her back.

"That's not nice." The kitten lectured as she hovered in midair.

"Well excuse me for freaking out at the sight of a talking kitty cat with wings!" Misato practically shrieked.

" **HEY MISATO!? YOU MIND NOT SCREAMING IN MY EAR WHILE I KICK THIS BASTARDS ASS!?"** Shinji shouted in annoyance.

"Sorry." Was all she said in reply.

"Teehee! Papa won't get beat by a bird-faced thing." Sparky tittered.

Misato and Ritsuko turned their attention to the flying cat. "Why do you say that?" Misato asked, ignoring the absurdity of talking to a flying cat.

"Papa has dragon lungs to breathe lightning, dragon scales to conduct the lightning, and dragon claws to attack with lightning. Grampa Ghidorah taught him the legendary **Lost Magic** , **Dragon Slayer magic**. It's an ancient form of magic taught to humans so they could fight and kill dragons. Me and Papa are wizards of the Fairy Tail mage guild. Papa's one of the strongest in the guild, one of the few S-class mages." Sparky cheered before she perched herself on Misato's head.

The audience listening to the cat was pulled away back to the fight.

 **(Back with Shinji)**

" **Thunder Dragon Adamant Fist!"** Shinji roared.

The Eva's fist was enshrouded by golden electricity before it impacted with the angel's face with explosive force.

" **Thunder Dragon Static Elbow!"** He followed through by spinning around and delivering an elbow jab that sent the angel flying over an office building.

"Dammit! This guy can take a punch." Shinji grumbled.

"Shinji, you have to take out its core." Misato shouted.

"You mean the red orb?"

"Yes. Without its core, it's effectively dead."

"Good to know." He said.

The Eva rushed towards the angel and channeled more lightning through its arm. Before it could do anything more, the angel lunged towards him and wrapped itself around him.

"The hell's this mother-" Shinji was interrupted by the core glowing a blinding white, followed by an explosion that enshrouded his Eva and formed into a cross-shape that lit up the night sky.

 **(NERV Command Center)**

The screens lit up as the angel exploded.

"Okay, now we know they can self-destruct at a moment's notice." Ritsuko stated.

"Shinji!? Shinji, come in!" Misato shouted frantically.

" **FU! CKING! OWWW!"** Shinji screamed through the intercom system.

"Don't worry Misato. Papa's just fine." Sparky announced around the straw in her mouth. The baby Exceed had somehow acquired a little carton of milk and was drinking from it during the fight.

As if to prove the kitten right, the Eva strolled out of the site of the explosion. Once the fires had faded, the Eva stood still.

"Shinji, you did a great job. Get back on the catapult and we'll debrief you." Misato ordered happily.

Shinji did nothing.

"Shinji?" Misato asked.

"You better cover your ears." Sparky advised while covering her own ears.

"Doctor, Captain, Eva-01's synch rate has jumped up to 99.2 percent." Maya shouted frantically.

The Eva suddenly lurched, its mouthpiece split in half, revealing a set of blood red teeth. It threw its head back and unleashed a roar that seemed to reverberate through time and space itself.

"SHINJI, WHAT THE HELL!?" Misato yelled.

"HE'S KILLING MY EARS!" Ritsuko screamed.

The audio receptors for the Command Center exploded due to the incredible sound but the personnel were still able to hear the roar from above the surface.

"Jesus! I didn't know the berserker's roar could be this loud!" Ritsuko shouted while rubbing her ears to alleviate the pain.

"Ma'am, the synch ratio hasn't risen any higher. This is all Shinji." Makoto announced shakily.

"This is the TRUE Roar of the Thunder Dragon, a sign to all those who hear it that this is now Papa's territory and any intruders will be eliminated without mercy." Sparky announced to everyone with a tone of warning, towards Gendo.

The man, himself, merely stiffened in anger at the cat's implication. He was saying that Shinji was now in charge and would never submit to his authority.

"Okay, he's heading to the elevator." Shigeru announced.

"Rits, take over. I'm gonna meet Shinji." Misato commanded before heading out the hangar with Sparky perched on her head.

"Mama, where are we gonna live?" Sparky asked cutely.

Misato nearly tripped on air at the new name Sparky called her. "MAMA? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" She practically screamed.

Sparky giggled at her. "Papa says that he'll give me a mama one day and I want you to be mama." She said cutely again.

Misato's face lit up at the thought but she shook herself out of it before she entered the hangar. She was greeted by the sight of Shinji vomiting the LCL from his lungs.

"Mavis in a handbasket, this stuff sucks." He grumbled before spitting out another mouthful of the blood-like substance.

"PAPA!" Sparky cheered before taking flight and landing on Shinji's head.

"Hi, Sparky. Stay with Misato, okay? I smell like blood and I feel like I'm gonna puke from it." He said while pinching the scruff of her neck and putting her back on Misato's head. He then pulled off his jacket and his shirt and began wringing the nasty liquid out of them.

He didn't notice the brief look of hunger Misato was giving his bare upper half. Until her eyes fell upon the tattoo on his chest.

"That's a nice tat. Where'd you get that done?" She asked as she took a closer look.

At the tat, not his finely chiseled chest. At least that's what she told herself.

"This is a guild insignia. A magic stamp is applied on a mage when they join a wizard guild. This is the insignia for the Fairy Tail guild, my home and family for the past five years." He said with a whimsical smile.

"I miss uncle Happy." Sparky whined, making Misato want to cuddle the kitty.

Shinji sighed. "I know, sweetie. I miss all of them."

Misato's curiosity won over her tact. "A girlfriend one of them?" She asked.

Shinji chuckled. "No, surprisingly, I haven't thrown myself out there. I just haven't found the right woman."

Inside, Misato cheered at this little tidbit of info.

The die had been cast and now Shinji would have to deal with the hand that fate dealt him. If he didn't like it…

Well, he shattered his destiny once already and he was prepared to do it again if it was necessary.

 **I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read over this story and even more so for your patience in waiting for the next chapters. I currently will be thrown all over the place for a while until I can establish a rhythm. I have two part-time jobs and I live with my sister and her husband with a baby girl on the way, so I'll be tossed left and right for a while. I pray for your continued patience and I hope you all will enjoy my new ideas in the future.**

 **Now that you know his name, I don't own Ghidorah either.**

 **Please send some reviews if you feel like it and God bless you all!**


End file.
